


Milagro

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Aphrodite los espera del otro lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, aunque le hace acordar al gato de Chesire, no la hace ver menos atractiva.</p><p>— Bueno, pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que son los jóvenes enamorados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milagro

Percy juguetea con el colgante en forma de tridente que le regalaron Annabeth y Rachel para su último cumpleaños. Nico, a su lado, tararea una de esas canciones que tanto le gustan y que para Percy sólo son ruido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Aphrodite los espera del otro lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, aunque le hace acordar al gato de Chesire, no la hace ver menos atractiva.

— Bueno, pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que son los jóvenes enamorados.

Nico bufa, tomándolo de la mano y avanzando. Percy suspira, intentando no parecer grosero al pasar junto a la diosa.

— No me traten así, que yo salí en su defensa durante el juicio.

Tanto Percy como Nico se quedan congelados, mirando incrédulos a la diosa del amor.

— ¡Se suponía que iban a esperarnos! — dice Nico, logrando que Aphrodite ría.

Percy no está seguro de que eso sea una buena señal.

— Mira, niño, sus padres creyeron que lo mejor para ustedes era que no estuvieran presentes. Ninguno de los dos se caracteriza por ser bueno con las palabras.

Con un suspiro, Percy se masajea el puente de la nariz. Bueno, eso es verdad…

— ¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

— Felicidades, pueden estar juntos.

Ambos se miran, sorprendidos. Bueno, parece que los milagros suceden.


End file.
